harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Makeshift Weapons
Makeshift constructions are weaponry or equipment that can be made with relatively common and low tech items. However they are significantly less effective than more modern and effective Security Items. However these items can prove to be very useful in a pinch and can surprise even the most hardy of people. Several of these items are Contraband, so be careful. Construction Makeshift Crossbow The makeshift crossbow is a moderately powerful ranged weapon that fires metal rods. Once assembled, click on the weapon with a metal rod in your hand to load it, and click on the weapon (or press the use key, X or Y) to begin pulling the string back. The further the string is pulled back, the more damage the shot will inflict. If the shot fired is powerful enough and the target is next to a wall, there's a chance that the target may be pinned to the wall. Adding a power cell increases the power of the crossbow. Note: It is a known bug that Makeshift Crossbows don't work right now, so making them is a waste of time. Cablecuffs Cable cuffs are makeshift handcuffs. They are easier to break out of but still function as normal handcuffs. You need at least 15 coils. Spear The spear is a makeshift melee weapon which, in essence, really isn't that great. Stunprod The Stunprod is a makeshift Stun Baton which consumes much more battery life and stuns for less when used, it will keep a target down for about five seconds which is enough time to slap some cuffs on. Expect to get thrown in the brig if caught with this weapon by Security. It is possible to recharge a Stunprod after depleting its power supply, simply use a Screwdriver on the prod to remove the Power Cell and either replace it with a fresh cell or put the dead cell in a Cell Charger. While the Stunprod is great for selfdefence it deal poor damage to targets, best usage of the Stunprod is to subdue your target or use it to get distance between yourself and the target. Improvised Explosive Device (IED) The IED is an explosive made out of a soda can. It is extremely weak, and can not be expected to cause any structural damage or injure someone. It has a random timer between 3 and 8 seconds, so use it wisely! Flamethrower It creates a stream of flame that superheats the air and causes those caught in the flame to catch on fire. It has a range of about three tiles and is most effective against alien weeds and space vines; while very effective against the aforementioned two infestations, the flamer is at best a suppression weapon against human targets and at worst a suicide attack to yourself. You are better off using a Stun Prod or a Toolbox to do direct damage, however the flamethrower is great for area denial, AoE attacks, and damage done over time (both from catching on fire and the hot state that it leaves the surrounding air in). When using a flamethrower either wear a Firesuit to protect you against the high heat or move back as soon as you fire the weapon. May simply cause masses of plasma to be spewed everywhere if the pressure settings are too high. You can also get one from a hacked Autolathe, minus the plasma tank. It should also be noted that the fuel inside the plasma tank determines the properties of the shot flame. Mixes of plasma and other gases can create different results when using the flamethrower, namely in temperature. Improvised Shotgun Essentially a tube that aims shotgun shells. Improvised Shotgun Shell An extremely weak shotgun shell with multiple small pellets made out of metal shards. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Improvised Shotgun Shell" and wait a few seconds Overload Improvised Shell An extremely weak shotgun shell with multiple small pellets made out of metal shards. This one has been packed with even more propellant. It's like playing russian roulette, with a shotgun. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Improvised Shotgun Shell" and wait a few seconds Meteorshot Shell A shotgun shell rigged with CMC technology, which launches a massive slug when fired. Deals 45 damage and stuns the target. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Meteorshot Shell" and wait a few seconds Laser Slug Shell An advanced shotgun shell that uses a micro laser to replicate the effects of a laser weapon in a ballistic package. Deals 30 damage. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Laser Slug Shell" and wait a few seconds Pulse Slug Shell A delicate device which can be loaded into a shotgun. The primer acts as a button which triggers the gain medium and fires a powerful energy blast. While the heat and power drain limit it to one use, it can still allow an operator to engage targets that ballistic ammunition would have difficulty with. Deals 60 laser damage and will instantly melt even reinforced walls. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Pulse Slug Shell" and wait a few seconds Ion Scatter Shell An advanced shotgun shell which uses a subspace ansible crystal to produce an effect similar to a standard ion rifle. The unique properties of the crystal splot the pulse into a spread of individually weaker bolts. A single pellet can completely disable IPCs, be mindful of friendly fire Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Ion Scatter Shell" and wait a few seconds Dragonsbreath Shell A shotgun shell which fires a spread of incendiary pellets. Collect all components and place on a table Click and drag the table to your sprite Hold a screwdriver Select "Dragonsbreath Shell" and wait a few seconds Frag-12 Shell A highly explosive Shotgun Shell. Be careful where you fire this. Put all the components on the table, make sure you have a screwdriver, and drag the table on to you, and choose Frag-12 Shell. Pneumatic Cannon A unique gas-powered gun that can fire anything loaded into it. Put all components on the table, make sure you have both a Wrench, and a Welder in both hands, then drag the table on to you, and choose Pneumatic Cannon. For the cannon to actually fire, make sure you have some form of Gas Canister.